Authority Issues
by Molkite
Summary: Malcolm finds his authority challenged by the MACOS and loses faith. It is up to Jon to comfort him. SLASH Archer/Reed. Angsty goodness!
1. Problems

(I know the MACOs have weapons of their own, but let's pretend they don't for the purposes of this ficlet!)

Author: Molkite

Rating: PG

Title: Authority Issues

Summary: Reed couldn't believe the lax discipline however, he had never had to call the room to attention, even with the Starfleet juniors.

A.N: Written with some rather insubordinate cadets in mind. I had rather a bad cadet night. Most of the questions were, 'why do I have to do this SGT?' You get the drift. DISCIPLINE IS SO LAX AT THE MOMENT!

Lieuteneant malcolm Reed entered the armoury, this was to be a usual training day with the MACOs, allowing them to familierize with weapons and defence patterns. Looking around only about four of them had bothered to arrive.

"Where are the rest of your team Major?" The Major shrugged his shoulders. "I said WHERE are your team Major."

"I DON'T know Lieutenant." The rest of the MACOs looked on. Reed felt heat spread up his neck.

"Major, find the rest of your team. I will commence training with the rest who are actually here."

Major Hayes hesitated for a moment before hitting the door release and leaving the armoury. The other MACOs looked uninterested and spoke loudly amongst themselves.

"Keep the noise down." The noise did actually dip for a moment before rising again. "What did I just say?"

"Lieutenant we are not deaf."

"Room room shun!" The MACOs and some armoury staff came to attention, not moving. "Starfleet officers as you were, MACOs. I have asked for you to keep the noise down, you would not appreciate elevated noise levels while working. I am a senior officer and you should respect that. MACO or not. This training is basic and you should pass easily, but at this rate none of you will be cleared for phase pistols. Any questions?" No one answered. "Right, now there are three of you I shouldn't have to control you like Academy Freshmen. Each of you take a PADD and read through the text while I prepare the pistols."

Two of the MACO's exchanged amused glances and grinned as though giggling silently. Reed noted this and continued with his work, the sooner they were out of his armoury the better. He couldn't believe the lax discipline however, he had never had to call the room to attention, even with the Starfleet juniors.

The armoury fell silent as two other MACO's joined them. "Careful, Reed's tightening discipline today." the small crowd laughed.

"Is something amusing?" The MACOs fell silent. "No? I don't want to hear laughter in here again. This is a serious exercise and this area strictly professional." Reed passed the three MACOs their phase pistols. He had modulated them to send out a simple light beam, he didn't want them to even have the stun setting. "Now then, the first lesson is how to handle the pistol, you new MACOs watch I'll modulate you pistols in a moment."

"Lieutenant do we have to train like this? I mean, couldn't we just do target practise and use the other weapons?" A very childish request.

"Okrand, if this ship was to be held hostage by a hostile species and the only weapon you had was a phase pistol, what would you do? You would not be able to fight efficiently and I would be failing at my job as Armoury officer."

"But you're not our superior officer. We're trained to answer only to Major Hayes." Reed felt his blood redden. Here he was trying his best to perform the most basic of training and the student had no respect. Thought that they did not have to listen.

"Captain Archer has requested that I train you in the basics. If you wish to question my authority during this training then I suggest you take that to him. However I do not think he'll be most impressed by your punctuality some of you and your discipline.I do understand that you have been highly trained with the MACO team, if you do not wish to be here and participate the door is behind you." Reed paused. his voice felt sore, he had never had to raise his voice this much in one training session. Only one of the MACOs took the offer to leave. As the door hissed closed behind him the others stood stunned to silence. "Now, basic safety issues."


	2. Help?

Author: Molkite

Rating: PG-13 (themes)

Title: Authority Issues- Part II

Summary: Malcolm clung to the raft of comfort jon offered. As his Captain, his lover. Jon knew him well. Comforted him sincerley without judgement. Without prejudice. He listened.

A.N: My feelings after that cadet night. Although I had not Jon to hold me. Malcolm reflects how I felt. The trilogy really tells the story of what happened. This installment is my feelings after the night when I got home.

"How did it go?"

Malcolm Reed had barely stepped through the door before being questioned. "Jon, never make me do that again."

Jon took his que and circled his strong arms around Malolcm's small frame. "Jon you don't think I'm ill trained for my position do you?" His voice was muffled into jon's chest.

"No way Malcolm, why do you say that?" He allowed himself to hold Malcolm tighter and stroke his hair gently.

"I don't know... I just never seem to gain respect from the MACO team, I mean it's only because of the harsh Academy training that the Starfleet officers do... I don't know... I'm just afraid that one day i'm going to lose control and lose my position..." Malcolm clung to the raft of comfort jon offered. As his Captain, his lover. Jon knew him well. Comforted him sincerley without judgement. Without prejudice. He listened. Even when Malcolm was in the wrong he listened and offered comfort.

"This goes no further, but I feel the same. Sometimes the MACOs are insubordinate to even me. But I have to fight it and maintain my authority or they will take over... None of the crew want that. Actually quite a few have complained, not to me, but I have overheard complaints that the MACOs are like a police prescence. They make the crew feel uncomfortable. Not to meantion their drinking habits. It's a good job the engines don't run on alcohol!"

Their laughter mingled for a moment before they fell silent once again. Porthos pawed at Malcolms leg, trying to gain attention. Over the past month since Malcolm had moved into jon's supposedly spacious Captains quarters, Porthos had grown to love Malcolm almost as much as Jon. "When are they leaving Jon?"

Jon stiffened, he yearned to protect and make Malcolm happy, mutually this was the feeling, but somethings he could not help and this pained him. "I don't know... I can't have them taken off board until Starfleet issues the order... Don't let them trouble you Mal. As your Captain I have the responsibility of looking after my officers. I'll watch out for you but you have to take a stand too... Make yourself heard."

They parted and Malcolm sat on the end of the low bed. really too small for one person let alone two. Needless to say lovemaking could be tricky at times. Malcolm kicked off his boots and lay back. Physically he looked drained, mentally he sounded tortured. Jon watched the slow rise and fall of the mans chest, it really hurt to see his love this troubled over something he had very little control over.

"Mal I love you..." Jon lay next to his love and placed a gentle kiss on Malcolm's forehead.


	3. Resolution

Author: Molkite 

Rating: G

Title: Authority Issues- Part III. Realisation.

Summary: Part three and the conclusion. _I felt scared and when I could not control them and effectively carry out my duties I began to feel as though I was not up for the job. Perhaps a demotion would be in order._

A.N. So I did feel a little better after a day of chocolate dessert and Pepsi max. Things do happen for a reason. (The dog can be interpritated as Porthos in the story, but in reality an episode of STV (Innocence) and Gizmo (My dog) puking made me realise this.)

Dear Journal 

_Such a cliché start to this rather unconventional entry, but here goes nothing._

_I have recently encountered difficulty recently in training, and I admit I felt a little intimidated. I mean, MACOs, in their numbers who wouldn't feel a little intimidated? Anyway that's beside the point. I felt scared and when I could not control them and effectively carry out my duties I began to feel as though I was not up for the job. Perhaps a demotion would be in order. I then proceeded to feel depressed, I wallowed in self pity. It actually took an ill dog to make me realise the insignificance of the content of my thoughts._

_We are not here to improve the self. Self-gain is not the main priority of life. The actual meaning of life could be interpritated in this way. The more we learn, the less we cause ourselves and others harm. However if we move through life blindly following our own drives and do not take any one else into account, even if it does not cause us personal loss. We do not gain anything and they do not. It is mutual. The more we help or try to understand others, the more good we can do in the world. If we make a mistake and choose not to analyse and learn from it, then nothing can be learnt or gained from it. Therefore it causes pain._

_I have looked back now realising the mistakes I was making, it was not purely the fault of the MACOs. I am not saying they are totally without blame but not totally the cause either. Now I can move on and rectify what I did. Perhaps I will get demoted and walked over, but this will remind me. Take a step back and look for the little good or lesson there is in everything that happens in life. In every event. Even when it is so dark there is no perceivable end to it. Stop just for a moment._

End log 


End file.
